dnd_amulets_of_saegkkalfandomcom-20200215-history
Drow (Dark Elves)
"Drow? What are they doing here. I thought they left Celadon to rot in the Maguuma Jungle and Wastes?" "The Dark Elves are cunning and survivalists, it's no wonder that you still see them roaming Tyria even after they've been cursed by the Tree of Life." - Two Humans conversing in Divinity's Reach. The Drow (more often reffered to as Dark Elves) are one of the youngest races in Tyria. The only race that did not directly come to be by divine intervention. They were created by a curse that was inflicted upon the Court of Adweth in 766 AE after losing the War of Spirits against the Aereni. Physiology As they received the curse, their skins morphed into a dark grey-dark blue from a brilliant light beige. Their eyes took on a grotesque blank white, black or even red shade. Drow don't really welcome the sun on their skin for too long. The hair color was bleache during the curse to shades of silver or gray. They are tall and slender. The males ranging from around 1.70m - 1.90m and the females from 1.60m-1.90m. Also being cursed by a shortened life, Drow can reach a life-span of only 300 - 500 years, while as their pure counterparts, the Aereni, can reach even up to 1000 years. History In the early years of the Aereni, most of the Wood Elves would follow the Will of Eladvii, the high Branch of the Aereni. To preserve Celadon forest and the Adwetherai, to prosper the growth and to preserve all nature that Adweth (Melandru) has left behind. Court of Adweth & the War of Spirits Quite a large amount of the Aereni population however, sought to further the reach of the Wood Elves. Claiming that they should honor the glory and beauty of the Tree of Life by expanding and growing as a folk and nation. And thus they set up the Court of Adweth. This sparked a great conflict in the Aereni culture and split the nation in two. Until finally in 761 AE, the War of Spirits was set into motion, which lasted for five years, resulting in the Court of Adweth's defeat. As punishment, they used the twisted dark magic to curse the Court of Adweth, turning them into the Drow, the Dark Elves, that are known today. While the sun is rather uncomfortable for the Drow, the moonlight however, provides them more life force and energy. Due to the curse, most Drow use a wicked form of Ether. Twisted and usually directly influencing their magic from their cursed Drow blood, creating more purple and grayish colors in the Ether used for spellcasting. Nightmare Court They fled from the Grove and Celadon into the Maguuma Jungle, requiring an entire year to get accustomed to their new fate and to collect themselves. Eventually those who still stay true to the belief of one day bringing glory to the Adwetherai, the Nightmare Court is established, by High Mistress Tolodriel, who proclaimed the dicatatorship over the remnants of the Court of Adwetherai. Building the capital of the Covert or also called Etharien, far in the Maguuma Wastes. The rest who couldn't handle that burden, either commited suicide or ventured off, away from the Nightmare Court. Most of them turned out to be mercenaries, assassins or other criminal professions. A few of them tried to integrate themselves into other civilizations, with mixed results. Culture The Drow who still follow the Nightmare Court, have strict traditions in worshipping the Adwetherai in their own way. Their hatred for the Aereni within the Nightmare Court, has held on until the present day, while the cold war between the two races continues. As they will gradually attempt to find a way to overthrow the Wood Elf Branches that protect the Grove and the Tree of Life. Court of the High Mistress however, doesn't deem other races and cultures as their opponents. The Drow have established quite tight connections towards the Dwarves Monarchies in terms of trade. It's rumored that they have even had contact with the Asura in the near past. A similar defensive pact has been established with the Sanguine Orc Tribe. The Nightmare Court is governed by the High Mistress of the Covert. In their culture, they subverted their society into two large Roots. Drow families within the Nightmare Court are reffered to as a House. Dorovuu - Root of the Drow Ruled by the High Mistress Tolodriel in Etharien, the Dorovuu is the main dictating party within the Drow society. Their say is absolute and everything or everyone that contradicts or questions their laws will result in harsh consequences. Governing military, logistics and resident registration within their culture of the Covert. Xarvuu - Root of the Crescent Moon This shady part within Drow society consists of cunning and deadly operators, called the "Scythes". Even working for other organisations across Tyria, they accept assassination contracts or other questionable contracts and fulfill work that most other factions are unwilling to perform. Their influence has spread into the different nations, though their loyalty lies with High Mistress Tolodriel and the Nightmare Court. For those who went astray from the ideals of the Court, mostly hold a small or even no grudge at all towards the Wood Elves and their realm.Category:Races